


Second Chance

by cirquedukink



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Bilbo, Dubious Consent, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirquedukink/pseuds/cirquedukink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They can all live, but it is up to you.</i>
</p>
<p>"Yes," he blurted out without thinking, "Anything to save them!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

"Thorin! Thorin look, the Eagles," Bilbo said as he tapped his friends nearly lifeless body. "Thorin, the Eagles are here!"

He sat back, tears welling in his eyes as he saw the life slip from the King. He swallowed hard, pulled his legs up to his chest, and sobbed into his knees. 

Thorin Oakenshield was no more. 

He was dead, and Bilbo felt guilty. If only he could've been faster, maybe he could've somehow prevented his death. 

_Fret not, for he can live again. If you wish, Thorin Oakenshield and both his nephews will live again,_ a voice said in Bilbo's head. 

He looked around, trying to see if he had really just heard someone or-

_They can all live, but it is up to you._

"Yes," he blurted out without thinking, "Anything to save them!"

_Good. The line of Durin will have another chance, as long as you do one thing._

"Anything," Bilbo said again, breathlessly. 

\---

A few months had passed and Erebor was on its way to revival with the rightful king under the mountain at its throne. 

"Kili," Thorin said as he saw his youngest nephew, "I need you to do patrol around the outside of the mountain. I want you to go with Master Baggins, and try not to split up too much. Stay within earshot of one another." 

Kili nodded and went to go find Bilbo as Thorin went back to his throne room to consult with Balin.

It was much later when a rather frantic Bilbo burst into the room Thorin had been occupying in all day. 

"I cannot find Kili," the hobbit said, concern etched into his features. "He was with me, I looked away for a few seconds, and then he just disappeared! I searched as far as I could but I could find no sign of him!" 

Thorin jumped to his feet, immediately barking orders to find the prince. 

Three days had gone by when Thorin himself had stumbled upon him. 

His chest and abdomen had been sliced all the way through, from stomach up to and out through his right shoulder. His two halves now laying as far away from each other as they possibly could. Maggots and flies now surrounded the freshly rotting flesh of the youngest prince. A sad look was frozen upon his face. 

Thorin turned away from his body and violently vomited. He sunk to his hands and knees as he finished emptying the contents of his stomach. When he was finally done he sat back and looked over his shoulder to look at his youngest nephew. He crawled over to place a hand gentle on the Kili's greying face. 

His skin felt odd and he retracted his hand almost instantly. His breathing picked up as he just stared at the body below him. He started to cry and cursed himself for this happening. 

He lightly touched his forehead to Kili's. He whispered his apologies as tears fell onto the face that would never cry again. 

Thorin in was heartbroken and wanted revenge. 

\---

"Uncle I'll be fine! I'm just going to Dale!" Fili yelled. 

"It is unnecessary! You can have someone go for you!" Thorin boomed back. 

"I have business with the Bowman, I cannot send someone else! Especially since you will not go yourself!"

Thorin heaved a sigh, red faced but knowing Fili was right. "Fine. But take someone with you."

Fili nodded and turned to leave when his uncle called him back. 

"Who will you be taking?" 

Fili shrugged, "I don't know? Bilbo perhaps, they seemed to like him."

"Very well, but keep a close eye on each other." 

It'd only been a few hours when there was a frantic knocking on the Kings chambers. 

"Thorin!" the King heard several voices yelling loudly outside his door. Now on edge, he ran forward and pulled the doors open quickly. 

"Come!" Dwalin said as he grabbed Thorin's arm, forcefully dragging him along. 

Nobody would answer Thorin's demands for an explanation but that did not deter his now piqued curiosity. Dwalin had pulled him to the infirmary and when the doors opened there was a section of the open room blocked off by hanging black cloth.

Thorin's stomach dropped and he hoped his feeling was wrong. 

Dwalin let go of his arm and walked to the sectioned off end. When Thorin got there the curtain was drawn back for him. The first thing he saw was Bilbo sitting on the floor, hands on his head, sobbing. He looked up to the bed that also had a black cloth over it. 

Oin was standing on the other side of the table and once the curtain was pulled closed again he bowed his head drew back the sheet. "The rest of him is no better," Oin said sadly. 

Fili's neck looked abnormally thick. The skin pulled taught, making it look like he'd tried to swallow a small tea saucer whole. 

"Wha-what happened," Thorin's said break above a whisper. 

"H-he fell," Bilbo sniffed from the floor. He looked up at Thorin and let out an unholy wail as he tried to stand and hug him, "I am so sorry!" He grabbed the front of Thorin's coat to steady himself as he stepped closer, "He just sl-slipped off, and I-I couldn't grab him!" Bilbo was clinging onto the front of Thorin's clothes as sobs wracked his body.

The king automatically encircled the hobbit in his arms. He let out a shaky breath as he started to loose it. He too was sobbing now, his face buried in Bilbo's hair as he clung mightily to him. 

He couldn't believe this. Both of his nephews dead. While on his watch, no less! He couldn't take it, this isn't how things were supposed to be! 

This just couldn't be real. 

 

\---

 

It'd been weeks since Thorin had left the sanctuary that was his room. He had Orcrist, along with a wide verity of other weapons, at his side. He only let his very trusted-Dwalin, Balin, and Bilbo-in to see him, for council, or to bring him food. He trusted no one else with these tasks, much less trusting anyone else in general. 

"Thorin, you really need to relax," Bilbo said one day as he sat Thorin's food down on the desk. "How are you to flourish as a king if you do not even trust those that've been loyal to you for so long?" 

"Because of my nephews! They're dead and I'm sure I'm next!" 

"But Fili fell, how is that the actions of someone trying to kill you? I was there Thorin, _he just fell,_ " Bilbo stressed his last few words, trying to soothe the King. 

"Are you sure you saw nobody else?"

"Well he was walking behind me, and nobody was in front of me, so-"

"See!" Thorin shouted, "Nobody is certain Fili was murdered or if he really did fall!"

"Thorin," Bilbo said as he stepped up to the sitting king and placed his hands on the others face, "you really must not dwell on this forever." He loosely slipped his arms around Thorin's neck and continued, "You need to take your mind off of things. Now, if you would allow it, I shall help you with that." Bilbo's lips were now hovering over Thorin's, waiting for his word. 

Thorin gulped and looked into Bilbo's eyes. Maybe he was right, he needed a distraction. He wasn't able to focus on his work, so it couldn't be that. Maybe _this_ is what he needed? 

"Yes," Thorin whispered and instantly Bilbo's mouth was on his. 

Bilbo climbed into Thorin's lap and pulled him closer, forcing his tounge into the Kings mouth. His hands went into the others greying hair, pulling it tightly in his fist. He started grinding their hips together, eliciting moans from both parties. 

"Bilbo," Thorin said breathlessly as the broke apart and Bilbo nipped and kisses down Thorin's jaw. Thorin moved his hands to caress Bilbo's squishy thighs, he let a hand ghost over Bilbo's groin. 

Bilbo groaned and bucked his hips at the feather light touch as he sucked hard on Thorin's neck. Once satisfied with the mark Bilbo had left he got out of the Kings lap and stood in front of him, hand working down the front of his own pants. 

Bilbo pulled his hardened member out and tugged at it while his other hand cupped Thorin's chin. "On your knees," he said sweetly. 

Thorin scoffed and was about to retort when he was suddenly on his hands and knees. Bilbo had yanked on his hair, pulling him down in front of the hobbit. Then his head was being forced upwards. 

"When I tell you something, you do it," Bilbo said as he clenched Thorin's jaw tightly, nails digging into his bearded flesh. 

Thorin squinted at Bilbo and opened his mouth to say something when his mouth suddenly became filled with something other than words. 

He gagged at the intrusion and he decided this wasn't the distraction he wanted anymore. He grabbed Bilbo's wrists and slipped his thumbs into the others palms. As Bilbo forced his head back down Thorin threw himself into it a little more and pushed up on the others palms, breaking Bilbo's grip. He punched Bilbo in the stomach and tried to stand. 

Bilbo recovered more quickly than he should've and kicked Thorin back to the ground. He jumped onto the King, putting as much of his weight onto his chest as he could, then wrapped his hands around Thorin's neck. 

"I'm not done with you," Bilbo hissed as Thorin's world went black. 

 

When he came back to consciousness Thorin realized he was tied up in his chair by the fire that'd recently been lit in the fireplace. He gagged and realized there was a thick cloth stuffed into his mouth. 

"Ah, you're awake," Bilbo said as he came into Thorin's view. 

Thorin stared at him with wide eyes. He tried to move, to try and grab the halfling by the front of his shirt and pound his face in, but he couldn't move an inch. His arms and legs were tied to the arms and legs of the heavy chair he was in. Though, he was able to pull his hand back just far enough to curse Bilbo with it. 

Then there was a sharp pain in that hand. He looked at it and realized Bilbo had moved so swiftly and stabbed his hand with a serrated blade, the end of which was now thoroughly dug into the wood of the chair. The blood starting to well from the wound slid down into a small pool on the floor. 

"Now," Bilbo started as he grabbed another, smaller, knife, "do you know why this is happening?"

Thorin shook his head as he tried not to focus on the pain radiating from his hand. 

"You are here, though not for very long, because I was able to give you and your nephews a second chance at life. But what do you ungrateful dwarves do? You go and waste it! So now I have to correct my mistake of bringing you back, and I'm already two-thirds of the way done," Bilbo shrugged as he examined the knife throughly. 

Thorin tried to yell around his gag but muffled noise just came out. 

"Yes, yes, it was me. Brilliant right? Who'd expect the gentle little halfling to kill the immediate line of Durin? I'm rather proud of myself you know. Hm? Is there something you'd like to say? Oh, alright, but if you yell this blade is going in your throat," Bilbo warned, a dark look passing over his face. He undid the knot on the gag and pulled the extra cloth out of Thorin's mouth. 

"Why?" Thorin asked as tears started to form at the edges of his eyes. 

"Why? I already told you why! You messed up your second chance, so now I have to right my mistake and kill you again! Now would you rather I do this quickly or make it slow and painful like the others? You know, you really should've seen the rest of the work I did to Fili, it was beautiful. Bone from every appendage sticking out at the most delightfully impossible angles. Oh, and the blood! So much blood!" He lightly ran his knife across Thorin's upper cheek. 

"You will pay for this! T-"

"Ah, ah!" Bilbo interrupted as he stabbed Thorin in the left shoulder. 

Thorin let out a pained cry as looked from Bilbo to the second knife sticking out of him. He let out another cry as Bilbo turned the knife sideways. Blood now stained the front of Thorin's clothes. 

"They will come!" Thorin threatened, "They will kill you! By Durin's beard, they will pit your head on a stake!"

Bilbo pulled the knife out and put finger to his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. "D'you really think so? I'm pretty sure I can just say something like, 'I just brought him his food for the evening when I found him like that! I tried to see if he was still alive, but I j-just couldn't do anything!' Yes, I think that'd work nicely." Bilbo nodded to himself. "Now, let's get on with the show, yes?" 

He put down his small knife and picked up a dagger to examine it. After approving the choice he turned back to Thorin. 

"You were never meant to go with us, I don't see why Gandalf insisted I take you! You are worthless, and-"

Bilbo sighed loudly, "Can you, for once in your life, just shut up?"

"I will not be silenced! This is m-"

"You know," Bilbo cut him off again, holding the large dagger to the dwarves throat, "I could quite literally silence you at anytime I please." To prove his point he pressed the sharp dagger into the Kings neck, drawing small beads of blood forth. 

"You might as well, otherwise I still have things to say!" Thorin growled as he glared at the hobbit. 

"Hm," Bilbo said as he started thinking again, "You know what? I have the perfect idea for you!" He walked somewhere behind Thorin and when he came back he had Orcrist in his hands. "This is quite heavy," he said to himself as he heaved it upright to properly look at it. 

Thorin examined him, suddenly at a loss for words as he wondered what was going through Bilbo's mind. 

Then Bilbo looked down into the Kings eyes and said, "Yes, this'll do." Then, too swiftly for Thorin to register what was going on, Bilbo was suddenly pushing Orcrist to the hilt through Thorin's chest. 

Pinned back to the chair, it took a moment for Thorin to look at Bilbo who now had blood painted across his face. He still had a firm grip onto the sword and a devious smirk played on his lips. 

He leaned forward and whispered into Thorin's ear, "Long live the King."


End file.
